Partner In Love
by gladiolus92
Summary: This is a story about two stupid robbers in black beanies. From partner in crime to partner in love \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI \ FLUFF \ ONESHOT \ DLDR


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

**_©Partner In Love_**

**This is a KaiSoo fanfiction for teenagers (Rate T)**

**Genre: Lil bit romance, lil bit humor/comedy, lil bit friendship**

**YAOI | ONESHOT | AU | OOC | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

**This is a story about two stupid robbers. From partner in crime to partner in love**

**Note:**

**I got inspiration for writing this story from SOUKOR's tweet two days ago and also from a fanart. I wrote this in 20 minutes and this isn't my best fanfiction**

**Just enjoy this story...**

* * *

_"...Bagi Anda pecinta perhiasan, jangan lewatkan Jewelry Fair Korea 2015 yang akan diselenggarakan pada tanggal 16-19 Juli 2015 di COEX Exhibition Center, 159 Samsung-dong, Kangnam-gu, Seoul."_

"Kita akan beraksi di pameran perhiasan itu," seorang lelaki bermata besar membuka suara pasca sang penyiar berita di televisi selesai memberikan informasi.

Televisi berukuran 14 _inch_ itu sekarang sudah dimatikan karena dua pria di ruang tamu sebuah _flat_ kecil itu sudah cukup mendapatkan informasi.

"Kalau memang hanya ingin merampok perhiasan, kita bisa lakukan setiap hari di toko perhiasan. Kita tak perlu menunggu sampai satu bulan hingga pameran itu diselenggarakan, Kyungsoo!" kini yang angkat bicara adalah lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki bermata besar bernama Kyungsoo—yang tadi sudah lebih dulu bicara.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat mendengar anak buahnya membantah apa yang ia katakan. "Mencuri di toko perhiasan itu tidak ada sensasinya! Lagipula perhiasan yang dipamerkan di pameran itu adalah perhiasan mahal semua. Bukan perhiasan sembarangan."

"Kau bicara begitu seolah kau selalu berhasil mencuri di toko perhiasan," sang lelaki _tan_ mencibir. "Padahal faktanya kau selalu gagal, Soo."

"Ya! Aku ini bosmu! Berhenti mencibirku seperti itu! Lagipula, yang gagal bukan hanya aku, tapi _kita._ Kita mencuri bersama. Kau ingat, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh. Menjadi pencuri bukanlah cita-citanya. Apalagi jika harus menjadi pencuri yang akrab dengan kegagalan.

Pernah satu kali duo rampok konyol itu memiliki rencana untuk merampok sebuah rumah yang _diduga_ kosong karena pemiliknya sedang liburan. Tapi hasilnya apa? Hasilnya adalah, mereka salah masuk rumah, dan rumah yang disatroni oleh dua perampok itu adalah rumah seorang polisi.

Untung saat itu mereka bisa kabur, walaupun Jongin harus rela telinganya dijewer dengan kuat oleh Kyungsoo karena Jongin salah memberikan informasi.

Lalu pernah juga dua perampok itu berencana untuk merampok sebuah rumah besar, yang kabarnya sang pemilik rumah adalah orang kaya raya dengan harta melimpah. Mereka berencana merampok secara terbuka, bukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti kasus sebelumnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi dua rampok tampan itu harus pulang dengan tangan hampa, karena sang pemilik rumah—yang ternyata adalah seorang nenek berusia 70 tahun—malah langsung _ngefans_ pada dua rampok dengan wajah bak _cover boy_ itu.

Salahkan saja Jongin yang lupa tidak membawa topeng maupun alat penyamaran lainnya saat itu sehingga si nenek bisa melihat wajah mereka dan malah ingin mencium dua orang yang akan merampok rumahnya itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya membawa senjata, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak tega untuk menembak mati si nenek yang menjadi _fans_ mereka itu.

Dan masih banyak pengalaman konyol Kyungsoo dan Jongin lainnya selama lima bulan mereka berkarier di dunia rampok-merampok.

"Siapkan semuanya dengan benar kali ini, hitam. Kita masih memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk menyusun rencana, dan kita tidak boleh gagal kali ini."

Jongin, yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama hitam, kini menggerutu kesal sembari berkali-kali bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat _aku tidak hitam_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang itu faktanya, 'kan? Lagipula warna kulit Jongin memang jauh lebih gelap jika dibandingkan dengan warna kulit Kyungsoo yang putih mulus.

* * *

Waktu satu bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dan dua rampok dengan rekor keberhasilan 0% itu sudah siap untuk beraksi.

Mereka sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pameran, juga sudah melakukan observasi di _venue_ tempat penyelenggaraan pameran.

Kali ini mereka berdua yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong lagi. Mereka yakin bahwa mereka bisa pulang dengan membawa sesuatu yang berharga.

Kini dua rampok itu masih bersiap di _basecamp_ mereka sebelum mereka meluncur ke TKP. Kali ini mereka akan merampok secara tertutup, jadi mereka akan beraksi saat tengah malam.

Besok pameran memasuki hari kedua, dan duo rampok itu sepakat untuk beraksi hari ini.

Jika mereka beraksi sebelum hari pertama, maka itu akan sulit karena pengamanannya pasti masih sangat ketat. Makanya mereka memutuskan untuk beraksi sebelum hari kedua saja.

Dua pria berusia 24 tahun itu kini sama-sama mengambil _beanie_ berwarna hitam, kemudian memakai benda itu di kepala mereka masing-masing. Mereka memakai _beanie_ itu hingga menutupi telinga dan bahkan hampir menutupi mata mereka.

Selanjutnya dua pria itu memakai varsity mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau memakai _varsity_ berwarna merah? Itu terlalu mencolok, bodoh!" Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin yang sedang dalam proses pemakaian sebuah _varsity_ warna merah yang cukup menyala.

Tapi amukan Kyungsoo itu tak menghentikan gerak Jongin. Pemuda itu tetap memakai _varsity-_nya_._ "Aku tidak punya _varsity_ lain. Aku akan membeli _varsity_ warna hitam setelah kita berhasil merampok perhiasan."

Kyungsoo—yang sudah memakai _varsity_ warna hitam—mendengus keras-keras. Anak buahnya itu benar-benar pintar menyulut emosi.

Kenapa juga dulu mereka bekerja sama? Mereka awalnya hanyalah teman kuliah yang sama-sama miskin, lalu Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk merampok. Jongin yang polos pun hanya asal mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo itu. Apalagi Kyungsoo memberinya iming-iming berupa kesuksesan dan kekayaan. Meskipun dua hal itu sampai saat ini masih berupa mimpi semata.

Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan matanya yang mengerikan, Jongin mulai memakai masker hitamnya untuk menutupi wajah tampannya. "Kau juga harus memakai masker, Soo," ujarnya setelah benda hitam itu menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak sedang pilek, jadi tidak perlu memakai masker."

Dan Jongin pun _sweat drop_ sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "INI BUKAN MASKER KESEHATAN, BODOH! INI UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN WAJAH KITA!"

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENYEBUTKU BODOH? AKU INI BOSMU!"

Jongin dengan gemas mencubit pipi Kyungsoo karena baginya, bosnya itu justru menggemaskan ketika sedang mengamuk. "Kau sering menyebutku bodoh, padahal kau sendiri juga bodoh, Soo. Kurasa kita memang sehati."

Kyungsoo dengan kasar menepis tangan Jongin lalu bergidik ngeri. "Aku tidak mau sehati denganmu, dan aku tetap tidak mau memakai masker. Aku tidak mau menutupi wajah tampanku."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa memukul dahinya sendiri kuat-kuat. Biasanya ia yang bodoh, tapi kenapa sekarang bosnya yang jadi bodoh?

"Ayo berangkat! Mana tasmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya tangan kecilnya mengangkat tas hitam berisi beberapa senjata dan barang lainnya yang mungkin akan diperlukan nanti.

Jongin dengan malas membalik badannya untuk mengambil tasnya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melebarkan mata besarnya begitu melihat wujud tas Jongin.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA _PAPER BAG_?!" lagi-lagi teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di dalam _flat_ kecil itu.

Jongin sejenak menutup telinga, tapi kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan kalem, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membawa _paper bag_? Tas jenis ini sangat murah dan berguna. Bahkan aku mendapatkannya secara gratis di tempat sampah depan _flat_ ini," dengan entengnya Jongin bicara sambil memeluk tas kertas berwarna coklat itu.

Kyungsoo tampaknya harus angkat tangan dalam menghadapi kebodohan anak buahnya itu. Tapi intinya, dua manusia itu sebenarnya sama-sama bodoh.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian mulai memimpin langkah untuk keluar dari _flat-_nya_._ Jongin mengikutinya di belakang, dan dua pasangan rampok itu berjalan dengan gaya _cool_ untuk menuju mobil butut yang akan mereka pakai untuk beraksi malam ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di _venue_ pameran. Mobil mereka terparkir sekitar 100 meter dari _venue_ karena mereka tahu bahwa _venue_ itu pasti tidak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ada penjagaan.

Setelah bersiap dengan senjata yang mereka masukkan ke saku celana dan juga saku _varsity,_ dua penjahat itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke _venue_ dengan mengendap-endap.

Mereka akan memasuki gedung itu dari bagian belakang. Mereka sudah melakukan observasi beberapa minggu lalu, dan mereka melihat sebuah ventilasi besar yang bisa dilepas terletak di dinding belakang gedung.

Ventilasi itu tampaknya berada di bagian gudang, dan mereka akan masuk lewat ventilasi itu. Lagipula mereka tahu bahwa penjagaan gedung itu hanya difokuskan di bagian depan, jadi besar peluang mereka untuk masuk lewat belakang.

Kali ini mereka sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka tak akan gagal lagi.

* * *

_Hap._ Kyungsoo mendarat dengan sempurna setelah ia melompat dari lubang bekas ventilasi udara. Ventilasi tua itu berhasil dilepas dengan mudah, jadi Kyungsoo pun bisa memasuki gedung itu dengan mudah.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menunggu Jongin yang sudah berada di lubang bekas ventilasi itu, namun pemuda itu ragu untuk melompat.

"Cepat lompat, hitam!" Kyungsoo memberi instruksi dengan suara berbisik.

Jongin dengan gugup menelan ludahnya, lalu menimpali perkataan Kyungsoo, "A-aku takut ketinggian, Soo."

Mulut Kyungsoo kini membulat. Ia melupakan fakta yang satu itu. Ia lupa bahwa seorang Kim Jongin yang mengaku sebagai pria paling tampan sedunia itu _phobia_ ketinggian.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo berdecak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin, "Pegang tanganku, lalu lompatlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin masih diam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Kyungsoo itu biasanya sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan, tapi kali ini Jongin bisa melihat kepedulian dan perhatian di mata bundar atasannya itu.

Akhirnya, dengan sekali menghela nafas, Jongin menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo, lalu...

_Hap._ Ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

Ternyata Kyungsoo benar. Ia baik-baik saja walaupun ia mendarat dalam posisi duduk. Ia tak tahu bahwa lantai gedung itu terasa sangat empuk. Ia benar-benar tak menyesal walaupun sudah jatuh dalam posisi duduk.

"_G-get off of me, y-you bastard_!"

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara desisan. Ia mengernyit sesaat. Dari mana suara desisan itu datang? Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun. Apa yang tadi itu hantu?

Jongin sempat bergidik takut, tapi selanjutnya pria pemilik rahang tegas itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan disitu ia melihat wajah kesakitan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin membulat ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sedang menduduki perut bosnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia jatuh menimpa atasannya itu.

Dengan cepat Jongin bangkit berdiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Maaf, Soo. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku mendudukimu."

Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian menginjak kaki Jongin sekilas, "Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Untung saja insiden mereka itu tak menimbulkan keributan. Bisa-bisa penjaga akan masuk dan menangkap mereka kalau sampai terdengar suara ribut.

Tanpa suara, Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Jongin bahwa mereka akan mulai beraksi. Mereka akan berjalan menuju bagian depan gedung karena disanalah perhiasan-perhiasan yang mereka incar berada.

_Tap tap tap_. Suara langkah kaki membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membeku dalam pijakan mereka. Suara langkah kaki itu jelas bukan milik mereka karena mereka sedari tadi mengendap dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kyungsoo mulai panik. Ia yakin itu adalah langkah kaki seorang security yang sedang berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan gedung.  
Matilah kalian, wahai perampok jahat!

Kyungsoo benar-benar panik, dan akhirnya ia menarik lengan Jongin untuk bersembunyi di celah sempit yang ada di belakang sebuah lemari besar yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Untungnya tubuh dua pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam celah sempit itu walaupun kini tubuh mereka harus saling merapat.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan nafas terengah dan jantung yang berpacu kencang. Mereka sebenarnya bisa saja menghabisi penjaga itu, tapi mereka sepertinya terlalu pengecut dan malah memilih kabur.

Mata Kyungsoo sedari tadi mengawasi keadaan, namun mata Jongin malah terpaku pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Lama-lama Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu, dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Ia harus sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Jongin karena ia memang lebih pendek dari Jongin.

Meskipun saat ini wajah Jongin tertutup oleh masker dan suasana tempat itu pun relatif gelap, namun Kyungsoo tetap bisa melihat tatapan Jongin yang sangat intens padanya. Jongin bahkan tak berhenti menatapnya meskipun kini Kyungsoo balas menatapnya.

Sesungguhnya posisi mereka saat ini sedikit _rawan_ karena seluruh tubuh mereka bersentuhan dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan. Salahkan saja celah belakang lemari yang terlalu sempit itu.

Wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun otomatis juga berdekatan, dan jantung yang menghuni dada kiri mereka berdua pun sama-sama berdebar kencang karena hal itu. Mereka khawatir mereka bisa merasakan debar jantung mereka satu sama lain.

Tapi Kyungsoo pun tidak berpaling dari Jongin. Ia masih betah menyelami mata elang _partner in crime_-nya itu. Entah kenapa saat ini Jongin menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan _penuh...cinta?_

Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu padahal sudah jelas bahwa mereka sama-sama pria dan Jongin tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya! Jongin itu masih _normal,_ begitu pun dengan dirinya. Mereka sama-sama _straight, for God's sake_!

Dan di saat Kyungsoo asyik berpikir itulah Jongin mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget dan bingung, tapi ia tetap diam saja. Ia semakin bingung ketika ia menyadari bahwa...

_Dua tangan Jongin kini menyentuh ujung beanie-nya yang berada tepat di atas mata bundarnya._

Kyungsoo tentu tak tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan, dan ia sangat kaget ketika Jongin mulai menarik turun _beanie_-nya hingga _beanie_ hitam itu sekarang menutupi matanya.

Gelap. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat gelap karena dua matanya tertutup oleh kain _beanie_-nya.

Dan Kyungsoo rasanya seperti tersengat listrik ketika ia merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh benda kenyal dan basah.

Ia bertanya-tanya benda apakah itu, dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah..._bibir Jongin_.

Jadi...Jongin menciumnya? Jongin mencium bibirnya? Kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku karena perlakuan Jongin yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Perlakuan Jongin itu sungguh tidak _normal_ untuk ukuran pria _normal!_

Apalagi kini Jongin mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo panas dingin.

Karena terbawa suasana, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalas lumatan Jongin. Bahkan kini tangannya bertengger dengan manis di dada Jongin. Tangan mungilnya meremas _varsity_ merah yang dikenakan oleh Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Jongin akhirnya melepas pagutannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tampan.

Tangan Jongin akhirnya bergerak lagi, namun kali ini tangan itu bergerak untuk menaikkan _beanie_ Kyungsoo lagi hingga benda itu tak lagi menutupi mata indah sang atasan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh senyuman Jongin yang membuat hatinya meleleh tak bersisa. Jantung Kyungsoo rasanya ingin meledak karena senyuman penuh pesona itu.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya merinding disko ketika tangan kanan Jongin membelai pipi kirinya dengan super lembut.

"Kau akhirnya berhasil mencuri sesuatu, Soo..." Jongin berbisik lirih. Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh maskernya, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Jongin.

"A-aku belum mencuri apapun malam ini, Jongin," Kyungsoo membalas bisikan Jongin dengan sedikit tergagap.

Jongin justru tersenyum mendengar nada gugup Kyungsoo. Ia yakin bahwa wajah Kyungsoo kini memerah dalam kegelapan. "Kau berhasil mencuri hatiku, Soo..." kembali Jongin berbisik, dan bisikan itu lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Apalagi Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hati, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup setengah mati.

"Apa...aku juga berhasil mencuri hatimu, Soo?" lagi-lagi Jongin bersuara karena Kyungsoo masih diam.

Kyungsoo pun tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah terus menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya.

Apa Jongin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dan kemudian menanyakan perasaan Kyungsoo pada pria itu?

Kyungsoo sebelumnya tak pernah merasakan hal istimewa pada Jongin. Ia hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai seorang teman yang polos dan manja seperti anak anjing. Bahkan kadang Kyungsoo menyamakan Jongin dengan hewan peliharaannya, dan Jongin pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi ciuman Jongin tadi mengubah perasaannya. Ia merasa Jongin benar-benar mencintainya, dan ia pun ingin membalas perasaan cinta dari anak buahnya itu.

"K-kau...kau juga berhasil mencuri hatiku, Jongin," Kyungsoo akhirnya berbisik lirih. "Kau bahkan sudah mencuri satu ciuman dariku."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo sekali sebelum bicara lagi, "Kalau begitu, hukum aku, Soo. Penjarakan aku selamanya dalam hatimu."

Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit, lalu pemuda manis itu mencium pipi kiri Jongin. "Dengan senang hati, Kim Jongin."

...

_Kejahatan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh Do Kyungsoo adalah mencuri hati Kim Jongin, dan kejahatan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh Kim Jongin adalah mencuri hati Do Kyungsoo._  
_Kini mereka mendapatkan hukuman penjara di hati masing-masing, selamanya._  
_Setidaknya, mereka tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa kali ini. Mereka pulang dengan membawa hati satu sama lain yang penuh cinta._

...

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**Ini adalah fanfiction teraneh yang pernah saya buat. haha. kemarin kebetulan saya luang, dan saya nulis ini selama 20 menit.**

**Ini hanya iseng, jadi saya tidak berharap banyak :D**

**With love,**

**Gladiolus92**


End file.
